Because of Two Blondes
by vitavitavegimin
Summary: Theodore Nott is a name that's foreign to Minerva Ingott until a certain day in Hog's Head. Friendship between an antisocial Slytherin and an equally quiet Ravenclaw ensues, and with some intervening of two more unlikely pairs, something more?


"Hello Aberforth!" Minerva Ingott greeted the Hog's Head barman brightly as she skipped across the floor and gave him a hug.

"'Ello Minny," he smiled at the girl who looked so much like his sister, "What'd Albus say?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you out around here this year," Minerva grimaced, looking quite unsettled, "Because of You-Know-Who's business this year, he thinks allowing me to apparate back and forth would be most unsafe," she explained.

"Hmm," Aberforth snorted, "For once Albus is giving someone else's safety a bit of thought before 'the greater good'. Well that's too bad, you're always such a cheer to have around here," he told the girl while simultaneously accio-ing a butterbeer that he'd gotten used to having ready for her on Hogwarts' Hogsmeade days.

"Yes," Minerva nodded, taking a sip of the warm beverage, "I don't know what I'll do with my extra time now," she sighed.

"You could take up Quidditch," Aberforth teased, knowing her aversion to the sport, "Or you could participate in some other school activities. That brother of mine was complaining about how you seem to have a knack for skipping things and causing a mess when you want to," he laughed, eyes twinkling with pride.

"Well, Dumbledore can't exactly ask me to commentate on the Quidditch games when I don't know the first thing about them. Also, the Triwizard tournament was stupid," she mumbled, "It was Diggory, Potter, some Quidditch player, and a French chit. And Diggory ended up dying. Some contest," she snorted.

"Still, you should be able to spend some time alone," Aberforth shrugged, trying to make the best of the situation. He would have to find at least two people to help out at Hog's Head now that he had lost Minerva's help who, with credit to her name, possessed all the meticulous work attitude and somewhat cynical personality of Professor McGonagall.

"If anything, it'd just further the Ravenclaw stereotype; staying holed up in the common room reading books all day," Minerva laughed, "Maybe I'll start helping out Fred and George," she suggested, thinking of the entertaining twins whom she'd shared several classes with in previous years.

"Speaking of those two, you tell them that next time they decide to test their Peruvian Night Dust, or whatever bollocks that is, in Hog's Head, that I will kill them both."

"I told them to use the Shrieking Shack," Minerva laughed, unable to hold it in.

"Yes, well apparently they decided not to," Aberforth muttered, blue eyes flashing, "It'd better not happen again."

"It won't," Minerva stared up at him solemnly, "I'll talk to them," she promised as the front door opened and a few customers entered. Aberforth stood up to receive them, but Minerva beat him to the punch and skipped over to the table and took their orders.

"For old times' sake," she smiled at Aberforth, seeing his confused face.

"Alright," he acquiesced, "Then I think I'll be paying Madame Puddifoot a visit then."

"Madame Puddifoot," Minerva cooed, a mischievous grin plastered across her face. It appeared that over the summer, the younger Dumbledore brother had developed a fondness for the teashop owner, which also appeared to be reciprocated.

Scowling, Aberforth failed to deign her insinuations with a response. Instead, he grabbed his thick coat and stomped out the door, through the snow, and into the small, delicate-looking building across the way. Laughing, Minerva continued to distribute the Firewhiskeys and Butterbeers that many of the clients had requested.

"Oi, Ingott!" a haughty voice called out from the far side of the tavern. Glancing over, Minny saw a group of Slytherins seated comfortably around a table, laughing at some sort of joke. Raising an eyebrow, the girl seemed to glide toward the table.

"What can I get for you, Malfoy?" she asked, regarding the pale boy with a sort of contempt.

"Firewhiskeys for the lot of us," he stated grandly, earning smiles from most of his mindless followers. Theodore Nott, however, failed to smile. He seemed rather averse to being out in Hogsmeade with his fellow Slytherins at all. If Minerva Ingott was considered the most antisocial of Ravenclaws, then surely Nott was her male, Slytherin counterpart.

"Right," Minerva nodded, turning away from the table and gliding away. Deciding that she was in no hurry was fill their orders, she grabbed a tray and weaved through the tables like Muggle servers she'd seen on the telly that her cousins kept in their house.

"Taking your time, eh, Ingott?" Malfoy sneered when she reached the group again and began setting glasses of Firewhiskey in front of them.

"Yes," Minerva answered plaintively, hoping it'd piss the blonde weasel off. As she predicted, no sooner than she'd turned around she heard Malfoy mutter 'stupefy' under his breath. But, being prepared for it, Minerva deflected his charm with a shield spell and laughed lightly, not even turning around to confront him, which only served to tick the Slytherin prince off even more than he had been.

"You really ought to think before you try to curse a Ravenclaw," she heard Nott advise his classmate.

"She's such a bitch," Parkinson commented, fawning over Draco, as she was apt to do. The rest of the table quickly downed their drinks and hurried after him as he'd stood and stormed out of Hog's Head.

"Sorry about that," Theodore apologized, laying down a few Galleons to cover the cost of the drinks Malfoy had ordered, "That was brilliant, by the way," he laughed. It was deep and comfortable, and quite unexpected from the somewhat gangly boy who Minerva had always associated with hares.

"Thanks," Minerva laughed softly, summoning the coins into the back room where money was collected somewhere in a pouch, "Not sure how Malfoy would react to you saying that though," she stated, cocking an eyebrow at the tall boy who had, surprisingly, not left yet.

"I don't much give a rat's arse what that git thinks," Nott shrugged, approaching Minerva and sitting down on a barstool. When she finally looked up from whatever she was doing behind the counter, she found herself looking straight into Theodore Nott's surprisingly green eyes.

"Don't you now?" the slight blonde asked with mild curiosity, "I was under the impression that everyone in Slytherin worshipped the ground upon which Malfoy walks."

"Of course, who doesn't want a prissy, blond heir to moon after," Nott answered quickly and seriously, though the corners of his lips threatened to tug themselves upwards as the girl across from him regarded him in slight surprise, but mostly amusement.

"Of course, it's a shame blonds are rarely sorted into Ravenclaw," Minerva quipped, having realized that Nott wasn't the bland, Slytherin follower she'd been expecting.

"Oh, what a loss," Nott mumbled, fiddling with a stray thread off his robes as Aberforth burst into the pub with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Hello," Minerva greeted the older man coyly, "How was Madame Puddifoot's?"

"That, young lady, is none of your business," Aberforth regarded the young girl smartly, "And who is this gentleman?" he asked, pointing to Nott, thinking certainly he'd be exacting revenge on her curiosity about his love life.

"Theodore Nott, sir," the boy introduced himself before Minerva had a chance to.

"Well, Theodore, you treat Minny here with respect, you hear?" Aberforth decreed, "No funny business or I'll kill you along with those blasted Weasley twins."

"Abe, he's not," Minerva protested in laughter.

"No, no, you'll not be fooling me, young lady," Aberforth plowed on, ignoring her efforts to set his notion right.

"But we're really not," Minerva continued, "We've never been inside Madame Puddifoot's together," she couldn't help but comment, grinning widely as she did so. Nott sniggered at her comment, as he'd picked up the hints that Ingott was spouting, and not subtly either.

"Bollocks!" Aberforth burst out and soon the backroom door had slammed shut and Theodore and Minerva were left where they'd been earlier.

"He's got a temper," Minerva pointed out to the somewhat shocked Slytherin before her.

"I'll say," Theodore remarked, slowly sitting back onto the stool he'd been occupying before Aberforth had entered Hog's Head.

"It looks like it's almost time to go back to Hogwarts," Minny stated, accio-ing her coat from its hanger as she knocked on Aberforth's door.

"Abe?" she called softly, "I'm leaving now," she informed him, knowing that he'd at least acknowledge her with some form of goodbye.

"Alright," he mumbled, popping his head out from behind the door, quite like a child.

"Goodbye," Theodore nodded at the old man courteously.

"No nonsense, y'hear?" Aberforth reiterated to the boy who stood a good deal taller than Minerva. Theodore afforded the headmaster's brother a small smile and nodded in understanding. Smiling more genuinely, Minerva waved to the old man. He returned the wave briefly before remembering what he had been upset about and shutting the door, eliciting a small chuckle from Minerva's lips. Turning, she left the pub and was surprised when she realized Theodore had followed her out.

"You're walking with me, then?" she asked in her blunt fashion. Nott shrugged and nodded, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Right, well I've got to pay Madame Puddifoot a visit as well, so if you don't want to go in there, you don't have to wait," she informed him.

"It's alright. You shouldn't walk back alone and most of the people have already left," he stated in a rare, chivalrous mood.

"Alright," Minerva shrugged, pushing the teashop door open, "Madame?" she called, shuffling in to see a few lingering couples. Theodore followed her in and closed the door behind them as Minerva resumed her search for the pleasant and plump woman.

"Minerva!" Madame Puddifoot cried, swooping down a flight of stairs, giving Nott quite a start, "And is this a boy I see?" the stout woman asked in delight, her eyes zeroing in on the tall boy standing awkwardly behind the petite Ravenclaw.

"Hello ma'am," Theodore nodded down at the smiling woman and Minerva had to give him credit for how polite he had been the entire day, given her presumption that he would be a brainless git like Malfoy, the epitome of his house.

"And who might you be?" Madame inquired enthusiastically and Minerva could practically see the cogs turning in the matchmaking teashop owner's head.

"Theodore Nott," he responded, reaching out a lithe hand for handshake. He hadn't bargained for being swooped into a stifling hug by the seemingly harmless woman. His surprised face quickly turned into a glare as he heard his Ravenclaw companion's poorly suppressed giggles.

"So, Theodore, how long have you and Minny been dating? Do you love her?" Madame Puddifoot spouted, beginning interrogation.

"Madame!" Minerva protested, "Theodore and I are not seeing each other!" she nearly protested, tired of everyone's assumptions, "I only came here to see how you and Aberforth have been," she continued, gaining an impish grin of her own.

"Oh, well," Madame Puddifoot blushed, "That is none of your business, miss. And I believe the pair of you must be returning to Hogwarts before Albus throws a fit with me again," she decided firmly, avoiding the subject like a pro.

"Merlin's pants!" Minerva exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Theodore, "We have to go!" she cried, grabbing Theodore Nott's hand and dragging out of Madame Puddifoot's and running frenzied towards the carriages that had brought them to Hogsmeade.

"Minerva, over here!" Luna waved to her roommate and friend from a carriage several meters ahead.

"Coming!" Minny answered before turning to Nott, "Bye Theodore! It was nice talking," she smiled, trusting that he could find a carriage vacancy before she shuffled off towards Luna's carriage a ways ahead. Nott stared as the girl's shoulder-length hair billowed behind her before snapping out of his slight trance and climbing into the closest carriage, which happened to be filled with many second-year Hufflepuffs. With a grimace, Theodore Nott sat through an irking ride back to Hogwarts while Minerva sat with her Ravenclaw friends and recounted interesting tales of repelling Malfoy's hex and Aberforth and Madame Puddifoot's apparently mutual love interest.

…

"Grindelwald's beard," Minerva grumbled resentfully as she trekked towards the library searching for more sources to research regarding the properties of alihotsy. In her mind, it was nothing more than another plant that, if eaten, would drive you bonkers. In practical life, little more needed to be known other than what it looked like so as to avoid it. Nevertheless, Professor Sprout had decided there should be an essay written about this strange thing, and so Minerva was on a quest to the library to find out more about this elusive and rarely studied plant.

"Madame Pince?" Minny whispered once she entered the library.

"Yes? Oh, hello Minerva, how may I help you?" the library asked, rewarding Minerva with a rare smile.

"I was wondering if you'd know of any books that had anything about alihotsy? I can't seem to find very much in my Herbology book," the younger girl explained.

"Ah, yes, there was another boy who asked about alihotsy," Madame Pince pondered for a moment, "Ah, yes! He's still right there. I'm afraid the book he's got is the only one that talks very much about alihotsy, I'm afraid you'll have to wait, Ms. Ingott," the bespectacled woman shrugged, turning back to supervise the book cataloguing that had been carrying on while she answered Minny's questions.

Grimacing, Minerva turned towards the direction Madame Pince had pointed her in to seek out the boy who had gotten to the book before her. Walking towards the magical plants section of the library, she was rather surprised to see Theodore Nott hunched over a book, rapidly scribbling with a quill. The blonde girl looked around for more likely candidates to be possessors of the alihotsy book, but as the tall boy with dark brown hair was the only person in the immediate are of the library she deduced it was he.

"Ingott?" Nott asked, having noted her presence behind him.

"Ah, hello Theodore," Minerva smiled, feeling oddly at ease around him, "Madame Pince said you had a book about alihotsy? Could I use it after you?" she asked, hoping she wasn't disrupting his essay too much.

"Sure," Nott nodded, "You could take it now if you like, but stay close. I may need to reference a few things later," he offered, handing her the hefty book. Smiling gratefully, Minerva decided to seat herself right next to the lanky Slytherin before opening the old text and skimming through the first few pages to find where the paragraphs regarding alihotsy were situated.

"328," Nott answered her silent question, "There's not much, but enough for one scroll."

"You'd think this ruddy book would have a tad more than two columns on alihotsy," Minny mumbled resentfully, hoping she would undergo some sort of herbological epiphany, "You said there would be enough to write a full scroll!" she exclaimed, turning to Theodore.

"I meant along with all the bollocks that I've added in there," he chuckled, turning to Minerva with a devilish grin.

"Let me see that," his blonde seatmate demanded, snatching the parchment from his hands. Reading it over, her face change from contemplative to surprised to downright amused, "What is this nonsense?" she laughed, handing it back to him.

"My analysis of alihotsy, of course," Theodore smirked, jerking the paper from Minerva's small hand.

"Bollocks," she stated, "Bollocks is what that is," Minerva insisted.

"Oh is that right?" Theodore challenged, "I'd like to see you do better," he remarked.

"Very well, come back in an hour and I promise you I'll have something loads better than what you got down," the Ravenclaw sniffed indignantly. Theodore seemed to get an idea and smiled impishly before responding.

"I think I'd rather like to stay and watch you struggle," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Minerva shrugged, averting her eyes back to the thick book near her left hand. She worked for about ten minutes before Nott grew terribly antsy and began fiddling with her quills, pacing up and down the aisle, and peering over her shoulder, sending puffs of warm breath onto her neck.

"Theo!" Minerva finally exclaimed, unable to work as the willowy boy breathed in a most distracting fashion. Whipping her head around, she was taken aback finding herself nose to nose with Theodore, his dark green eyes boring into her.

"I told you it'd be a tough time," he laughed nervously, stepping back slightly to find his breaths shallow. Satisfied that he was breathing at an acceptable distance, Minerva went back to writing her essay about alihotsy and Theodore was content with sitting and watching her work. As he did so, he realized that he didn't loathe her company like he did with most people. Entirely unlike her friend, Lovegood, she was blunt and grounded and didn't hesitate to tell the truth. Smiling, he leaned against his hand and stared at a spot behind her on the wall as she finished. A few times Minerva had looked up from her work and seen him, but assumed he was daydreaming and not really paying attention to her so she paid his gaze no mind and continued to work efficiently, afraid of falling asleep on her parchment.

"There," she stated proudly, pushing the quill and parchment away from her, "Sorted."

"Let me see that," Theodore demanded, grabbing the sheet of neat handwriting from the wooden table. His eyes scrolled down the sheet, widening as he read onwards, "Holy mother of Merlin," he breathed, "Where did you get all that information from?" he asked, gaping at her small writing.

"It's a lovely little thing called dragging," Minerva laughed, "I just spaced the facts out with nonsense," she laughed.

"Well then," Theodore quipped, barely realizing how comfortable he found himself with Minerva, "I still think Professor Sprout will prefer mine," he declared in a joking manner.

"Yes, perhaps if you use the confundus charm on her," Minerva sniggered. Faking a gasp, Theo started launching small projectiles in her direction.

"I am surprised to find that it's you who is disrupting the library, Miss Ingott," Madame Pince droned, not looking truly upset, "If you have no more work, you would do well to leave the library for those who do need its resources," she advised sagely.

"Yes Madame," Minerva nodded, "Sorry. Coming?" she asked Theodore, who was already gathering his books. Throwing a last smile towards Madame Pince, the pair shuffled quickly out of the library, missing the smile that graced the ever-stern librarian's lips. Once the pair reached the hall, they both burst out laughing for no apparent reason. They fell into a lazy walk as Minerva headed towards the Ravenclaw tower and Theodore decided to accompany her there. They didn't talk, but it wasn't necessary as the silence was comfortable. Occasionally their hands would brush or her hip would knock into his upper thigh, but these slight collisions were dismissed with a smile or glance. Eventually they reached the portrait hanging over the entrance to the common room.

"Ms. Ingott, back so late?" the brass eagle on the door inquired, "And out with a Slytherin, no less," it continued, the voice adopting a mischievous tone. Nonetheless, it asked its typical riddle and Minerva was able to answer it.

"Thanks for keeping me company," she smiled to Theodore before slipping behind the portrait and into the tower.

"Yes thanks," the eagle echoed cheekily and Theodore was forced to gawk at the unusually spirited portrait.

Inside, Minerva had found her way to her room, flopped onto her bed, and simply lay there staring at the ceiling when Luna walked into their room.

"Been with Theodore?" Luna asked in her nonchalant fashion. Seeing her friend's face flush in response, she continued, "He's a very nice boy. He helped me find my shoes once," she explained. Not getting much of a response, she decided to plow on, "D'you fancy him?"

"What?" Minerva asked, startled out of her slight coma, "Fancy? Theodore Nott?" she asked and Luna nodded in reply. "It's too early to tell," Minerva shrugged. Luna smiled knowingly, but simply nodded as was her terribly understanding way.

"Oh, I almost forgot what I wanted to tell you," Luna piped up again after a moment of silence, "I think the wrackspurts have gotten to Snape. HApparently he's decided to host a ball."

"Has he gone completely batty?" Minerva scowled, both at the prospect of their current headmaster and the idea of a ball.

"It's going to be like another Yule Ball," Luna continued, "You could go with Theodore," she suggested, a small smile playing on her lips. Smiling, Minerva didn't respond, and after a momentary pause, Luna climbed into her bed and the lights went out.

…

It was exactly a week before the Winter Ball and nearly all of Hogwarts was quivering with excitement. Luna, Minerva, and Theodore were the apparent exceptions, but Luna generally operated under a carefree existence and Nott was raised to rarely show emotion. Minerva, however, was truly averse to the idea of attending the ball. The last time she'd been forced to do so, she'd been caught between throngs of sweaty, dancing wizards and witches and had a terrible time of it.

While most other girls were busy picking out dresses and shoes, Minerva had ended spending a lot of time with Theodore. It certainly seemed strange that two of the most notoriously antisocial students at Hogwarts enjoyed each other's company so much, but that hardly swayed the pair's opinion they'd opted for each other's companionship rather than hearing people moan about their uncoordinated dates and hair accessories.

"Oh Theo," a nasally voice came from behind the tall boy sitting in the Great Hall, "Will you help me, Theo? I haven't found the perfect shoes to match my dress yet," the voice droned. Furrowing his brows, Theodore turned around, prepared to tell the person off, but instead came face to face with Minerva who was pinching her nose and struggling not to laugh.

"You're nutters," Theodore mumbled as Minerva sat down next to him, laughing happily.

"Scared you, did I?" she laughed, taking utter pleasure in his confusion. Glaring, Theodore didn't respond but continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Minerva!" Luna called as she walked into the Great Hall, "Hi Theo, can I borrow her for the day?" she asked the eating figure next to her friend before whisking her away.

"Hello Luna," Minerva smiled at her roommate and friend, "What's going on?"

"I need help finding my shoes," Luna answered hesitantly, as if she were making her excuse up.

"Alright," Minerva nodded, not noticing anything peculiar, "Have you looked anywhere yet?"

"Oh, I've looked everywhere," Luna answered a little too enthusiastically, glancing over her shoulder to see a pale blonde boy sitting in the spot where Minerva had occupied moments ago, "The Nargles have really outdone themselves this time," Luna nodded, wide-eyed.

"Alright, well, let's check again," Minerva shrugged, following Luna wherever she was headed.

"Mate," Draco huffed impatiently back in the Great Hall, "Just ask her to the ball, I heard she fancies you."

"I don't know," Theodore hemmed and hawed nervously, "She seems real opposed to whole ball business. And who told you that she fancies me? We're just friends," he informed Draco.

"Look, do what you like," Draco sniffed, "The only reason I'm asking you is because Luna said if I did, then she would go to the ball with me," he continued, standing from the table.

"You and Lovegood?" Theodore questioned, raising a single eyebrow at his blond classmate.

"Whatever, Nott," Draco rolled his eyes, "Just remember I did tell you," he shrugged before stalking away. Pausing his eating for a moment, Theodore contemplated what Malfoy just told him. Deciding he'd gone temporarily balmy, he shook the idea from his head continued eating. After shoveling a good deal more food into his mouth, Nott stood from the table, walked out of the Great Hall. He started toward an unknown destination, but realizing that Minerva wouldn't be there to keep him company he turned around and headed towards the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

…

"Luna? Are these your shoes?" Minerva asked, lifting a pair of red patterned Converse from the bronze eagle knocker's beak.

"Oh thank goodness you finally took that off," the eagle remarked, "Blast the pale, blond boy who put them there," it rambled on.

"Blond boy?" Minerva remarked, "Malfoy?" she wondered, blurting the first name she associated with blond and pale.

"I'm sure it was just a joke," Luna smiled, excusing the aforementioned Slytherin of any guilt or grudge. Answering the riddle, she stepped through the hole and into the common room, looking back as Minerva did not follow.

"I'm going to the library," she explained, earning a smile from her friend.

"Meeting Theodore?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone of voice.

"Perhaps," Minerva smirked before skipping in the direction of the large library.

"Theo," she whispered, pacing through the rows of books as her eyes searched for a certain tall Slytherin, "Theo?"

"Minerva?" his voice responded from somewhere to her left, "Where were you?"

"Sorry," she apologized, shoulders drawn up to her ears, "I had to help Luna look for her shoes," she explained. Nott nodded as she sat down beside him, glancing down slightly at the book in his hands. Smiling, she looked at the boy sitting across from her who looked like he had a question to ask.

"Uh, Minerva," Theo started, subconsciously drawing closer to the pretty Ravenclaw sitting next to him, "I wanted to ask you," he paused again, but Minerva nodded encouragingly, "I wanted to ask you if you had plans for the ball," he exhaled quickly.

"You should know that I've no plans to attend the ball," Minerva laughed, "Why?"

"Yes, well," Theodore started again, but stopped as he became a bundle of nerves, "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the doing something with me," he finally finished, deciding it was better to ask than not.

"Of course!" Minerva laughed, "What else would I be doing? All my other friends are going to the ball, so of course I'd spend the night with you," she explained.

"Friend?" Theo mumbled.

"Of course, you goof," Minerva sighed, not really understanding his tone.

"Right, friends," Theodore stated again, realizing he'd been hoping she actually did fancy him, "Well, that's good. At least we won't be stuck alone the night of the ball."

"Yes, I was thinking we might be able to get into Hogsmeade," Minerva suggested, "Apparently the Room of Requirement can make a tunnel that goes there, so we might be able to visit Aberforth and Madame, if they're not busy, that is."

"That would be nice," Theodore Nott nodded, "I don't imagine there will be much going on in the castle that night, and I doubt the teachers would notice."

"Sorted, then," Minerva smiled, "Now what's that you're working on?" she asked, plucking the book from his hands, "Potions, eh? Slughorn's a trial," Minerva sighed, "I almost prefer Snape, at least he wasn't obnoxious and I didn't want to throttle him every day."

"Oh aye," Theodore laughed, "Slughorn's a right arse, his Slug Club and all."

"Exactly! Luna went with Potter to that dinner. Apparently McLaggen spent the entire night chasing Hermione," Minerva said impatiently, rolling her eyes at the proud Gryffindor's hubris.

"McLaggen's a wanker," Theodore concurred, "Malfoy was right pissed when Potter asked Luna to be his date, though. He was ruddy dreadful to be around for weeks."

"Malfoy? Why was he upset about it?" Minerva wondered aloud. Theodore didn't respond, but simply raised an eyebrow at her, amused at her selective oblivion.

"Wait, Malfoy fancies Luna?" Minerva nearly screamed before remembering they were in the library, "What in Grindelwald's beard?"

"Apparently he grew a set and asked her to the ball," Nott remarked, grabbing the potions book back from Minerva's hands.

"That's who Luna's going to the ball with?" Minerva gaped, "What?"

"She didn't tell you?" Theodore asked, truly miffed, "I thought you were friends."

"Yes, well we are, but I don't really like talking to people. Especially about that sort of stuff," she shrugged, earning a grin from the lanky boy next to her.

"No girl talk for you?" he laughed, recalling the numerous conversations between his mother and her many socialite friends. Smiling, the petite girl sitting next to him shook her head before the two fell into an easy silence. Glancing down, Theodore began reading _Advanced Potions_ again, but could feel a set of grey eyes training in on him every now and then, and so didn't actually absorb much about Gregory's Unctuous Unction.

…

The rest of the week passed quickly and on the night of the ball, Minerva sat on her bed, watching Luna, Padma, and Parvati primp and adjust their outfits and hair for hours.

"You all look so lovely," she finally commented, and it was the truth.

"Thanks," the Patil twins chorused and while Luna smiled gratefully in front of the mirror.

"Do you have no plans at all?" Parvati asked, having finished her pre-ball preparations.

"Oh, no," Minerva shook her head, not wanting any the girls to feel sorry for her, "Theodore and I are going down to Hogsmeade and spending the night with Aberforth and Madame Puddifoot," she smiled happily.

"Theodore Nott?" Padma clarified, sitting down to join her identical sister. Minerva nodded as Luna giggled wordlessly in the corner.

"So you do have a date for the night of the ball," Parvati insisted.

"No, no, it's not a date!" Minerva protested, getting an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach for some reason, "We're just friends and neither of us wanted to go to the ball."

"Well, if he tries to take you into Madame Puddifoot's shop, then it's definitely a date," Padma chimed in with her sister.

"No, Madame Puddifoot is going to be in Hog's Head with us," Minerva tried to explain, but only succeeded in gaining smug smirks from the Patil twins while Luna seemed oblivious.

"Well have fun," Luna finally spoke, "Be care of the Nargles, though, they can get rather carried away with mistletoe this time of year," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, have fun," Padma encouraged sincerely, "We have to leave now, the boys should be waiting for us now," she said to no one in particular, standing from the bed.

"Yes, yes, of course," Minerva nodded, extending her legs to the ground as well, "Theo and I probably need to get going too."

"Are you going to use the Room of Requirement?" Luna asked after the Patil twins had sauntered out of the room they shared.

"Yeah," Minerva nodded, "Thanks for telling me about that, by the way."

"Sure," Luna nodded, smiling crookedly at her friend.

"Oh, and have fun with Malfoy tonight," Ingott smirked, "You didn't tell me you were going with him."

"Oh, the wrackspurts must have gotten to me. I did mean to tell you."

"No, of course, I just never would've imagined," Minerva smiled, grabbing a jacket, scarf, and gloves from her trunk. Luna nodded and waited for her to pull on her hat before walking into the Ravenclaw common room together. Smiling, Luna skipped happily towards Draco who, for once, didn't look like he wanted to kill someone.

"Malfoy," Minerva nodded at the tall blonde Slytherin in pristine dress robes.

"Ingott," he managed not to sneer back, "Spending the night with Nott, then?"

Minerva simply nodded as the Slytherin Malfoy had just mentioned rounded the corner. Grinning, she waved at him as he approached.

"Nott," Malfoy acknowledged his classmate.

"Malfoy, Luna," Theodore smiled at the pair before turning to Minerva, "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go," Minerva smiled, waving to Luna and Malfoy before leading the way down the hall towards the area Luna had described as housing the Room of Requirement. As they walked, Minerva explained how they would have to wish specifically for a route to Hog's Head for the room to appear and how the Room wasn't always present. Theo mostly nodded, listening to her soothing voice and trusting her Ravenclaw traits.

When they finally reached the hallway outside the Room of Requirement, Minerva told Theodore to start thinking about a path to Hog's Head. The pair paced in the hallway, Minerva fervently wishing for a way to get to Hog's Head without anyone realizing. Theodore, on the other hand, began with hoping for a path to Hog's Head, but his thoughts took a rather different turn, seeing Minerva bite her lip in a less than innocent fashion. The door appeared, and the two stepped through, seeing a door that presumably led to Hog's Head.

"Are you tired?" Minerva asked seeing a large bed in the middle of the room. Theodore coughed, feeling his cheeks warm, but the embarrassment didn't have time to sink in as Minerva grabbed his hand and was already leading him through the door and into the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the stop and Minerva pushed at the panel that stood in the way. Light seeped into the previously dark tunnel and the pair stepped into the comparatively bright interior of Hog's Head.

"Minny?" Madame Puddifoot called, having arrived moments earlier.

"Madame!" Minerva smiled widely and was swept into an affectionate hug.

"Minny's here?" Aberforth rumbled from the back room, emerging with a tray of various drinks, "And Theodore," he observed happily. The tray hovered to the table in front of the fire while Abe shook Theo's hand firmly and Madame gave him a big hug as well.

"Come, sit down!" Madame chirped, leading the way towards the couches that had been charmed in front of the sofa.

"So Minny, how are things," Madame asked, settling comfortably against Aberforth and cradling a warm mug between her hands.

"Good," Minny nodded, sinking into the soft couch across from theirs, "I don't like the people any more than I did last time," she remarked honestly, earning her a snigger from Aberforth, which he as then rewarded by with a slap from Madame Puddifoot, and watching all of this, Theodore held back a laugh. The conversation continued with occasional suggestive comments from Madame Puddifoot, who had gotten a little tipsy from Firewhiskey, to which Minerva often threw back a quip of her own. Theodore smiled whenever this happened as he began to realize exactly why he liked the blonde girl who'd set her head against his arm.

"Merlin," Aberforth breathed, "It's late, isn't it?"

"Grindelwald's beard!" Minerva exclaimed, standing from the couch, "We have to get back," she said to Theo, eyes wide.

"Bollocks," Theo swore under his breath, his left arm and leg feeling cold as Minerva stood.

"Right, well I'd rather not have Albus breathing down my neck again, so you two best get back," Aberforth implored, holding Ariana's portrait open for the two Hogwarts students to enter. Minerva stepped through first but Madame Puddifoot held Theo back for a moment, slipping something into his pocket and giving him a meaningful glance before pushing him through the hole in the wall as well. Minerva shuffled down the tunnel quickly and Theo struggled to keep up with her. They reached the end of the tunnel, but weren't able to get anywhere, as Luna had failed to mention that once everyone left the Room of Requirement, it would disappear or change to accommodate the next user. After a little light swearing and more intense thinking, Minerva and Theodore managed to get back inside Hogwarts. The room had changed in appearance extensively, but the large bed still sat in the center of the room, and exhausted, Minerva flopped down onto the left side, kicking her shoes off with no plans to get back up.

"Thanks for spending the night with me," Minerva mumbled sleepily as she felt the other side of the bed sink a little as Theodore climbed onto it. Nodding, he lifted the covers over both of them and felt his eyes grow heavy, hearing Minny's even breathing. Smiling, he realized how different this night would be from the 'first night' he'd envisioned having with any girl.

…

Light was bouncing generously in the Room of Requirement when Minerva woke up the next day. Much to her surprise, she found herself tangled in Theodore's arms and pressed up with her back against his chest. Her arms had circled their way around his and it was clear that he was still sleeping as his breath came in small, even puffs against her left ear. Laughing silently, she contemplated the preposterousness of their situation, but was loath to move, not wanting to wake him up. Smiling, Minerva imagined how serene he must have looked, dark brown hair pushed back from his forehead. Feeling the head radiate from Theo's body and hearing his deep, even breathing, Minerva felt and let sleep take her again.

Fifteen minutes later, it was Theo who stirred and realized his proximity to the sleeping girl next to him. His breath caught in his throat as he noted her tousled hair, slightly parted lips, and dewy skin. Rather than push her away, as he probably would've done with anyone else, he simply pressed a light kiss to her a temple, tugged her a little closer, and waited for her to wake.

"Hello," Minerva breathed, feeling Theo still lying behind her.

"Morning," he replied with a small smile. She felt his chest vibrate as he spoke and was overcome by a sense of security and comfort.

"Sleep well?" she asked, turning to face him. Noting how close they were, Theodore felt at a loss for words and simply nodded. "Good," she smiled, also noticing how close they were.

"About last night," Theodore started, finally clearing his throat. "You didn't have to thank me for spending it with you. I like spending time with you," he confessed, smiling crookedly. Giddily, Minerva pressed a light kiss against his slightly parted lips.

"Sorry," she grimaced, pulling back, "Got a bit overly happy there," she laughed nervously with reddening cheeks. Theodore smirked; realizing that what Malfoy had told him might've actually been true. He then placed a hand at the base of her neck, his long fingers teasing her light blonde hairs slightly, bringing a hitch to her throat. Ever so slowly, as if afraid to break her, he drew closer and finally pressed his lips squarely against hers. Smiling, Minerva allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, which was innocent yet full of emotion. When they finally separated, Theodore looked down at her flushed face and couldn't think of another thing that he found as beautiful as her.

"Do you think we should get back?" Minerva asked quietly while Theodore tugged her closet to his chest. Smiling down he shook his head before answering.

"Be a Slytherin, for once."

**AN:** Eek! Finally finished this, gosh. It turned out being 11 pages, size 9 font. It almost seemed to write itself and it just kept going. Let me know what you think, please?


End file.
